


Wandering and Wondering

by experimentallyjs589 (jacksparrow589)



Series: Time and Tide [6]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Gilbert basically just wallows in self-pity, Diana basically yells at Gilbert, Diana is the most protective best friend, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Modern Era, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/experimentallyjs589
Summary: A little bit more about the flashback from Tempest and Tranquility where Gilbert goes to Anne's after Winifred breaks up with him, and Diana makes an untimely return to the apartment."They just broke up and he's still hurting; I don't want to be a rebound." Even to Anne's ears, her answer rang false.Diana groaned in frustration again. "Anne, Winifred was the rebound. For a shot that the both of you shied away from, no less! You said you'd make your move if they ever broke up. Well, here's your chance! Carpe diem!"-----Gilbert lay back on his bed, trying to figure out what the hell to do now.Maybe he should just text Anne and ask her to come over right now.No; he knew Anne well enough to know that she'd feel like a consolation prize no matter what he said or did, and it wouldn't be unreasonable of her to think that. It wasn't like he was actually in a headspace for it, anyway. Moving to kiss her earlier had been completely idiotic.Still, he couldn't quite regret it.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Time and Tide [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598953
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	Wandering and Wondering

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read "Tempest and Tranquility", GO BACK AND READ IT NOW. This will not make sense otherwise. It just won't. (You may also want to read "Reflection and Resolution".)

It was too cold for Gilbert to even pretend that he was wandering aimlessly and not making his way directly to Anne's. Hell, he was hoping she was there, and a small part of him had the perverse hope that she wasn't alone because maybe then, that would mean there was justice in the world. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure that he'd seen the hurt on Anne's face that night six months ago, and every time he'd seen her since. She'd just been more distant in general. Where before she'd happily hang out at a coffee shop or on campus for hours to study with him, she'd declined or made an excuse to leave after an hour or two of hard work instead of the usual conversational multitasking.

He thought he'd made the right choice. He'd tried so hard to get over Anne, tried to just be the friend she pretty obviously wanted him to remain. Except that she hadn't really.

And every time the answer to Winnie asking what was on his mind was "Anne", her face had darkened. At first, she'd been understanding about it, but with the passing weeks, she'd grown less and less patient. _"I don't want to forbid you from speaking of Anne,"_ she'd said one night a month ago, _"and I certainly won't ask that you not see her, especially as she seems to be doing a pretty spectacular job of enforcing that, herself, but I'm starting to think I'm playing second fiddle to the unattainable, and while I know that's not your intention, it is nonetheless the truth of the matter."_

So, he'd tried not to talk, but his expression always gave him away. The honest face that had won her over was now Winnie's greatest frustration. Or perhaps it was her salvation, she'd suggested the other night. _"I know what I'm worth, and it's more than being someone's second best. Your heart is always on her, even if you try to force your mind elsewhere. No amount of effort you make is going to be enough, Gilbert. I've accepted that even if you haven't."_

He'd deserved all the pain her parting shots had inflicted and more, and while they had certainly hit their mark, the bigger one was still that he'd never just talked with Anne, and now, with the whole mess with Winifred, he wasn't sure she'd want to trust him with her feelings anytime soon. He wouldn't blame her.

He slid into Anne's building behind a group of people who looked like they were there for a party.  He should have at least texted her and asked if now was a good time, but he was here now.

* * *

* * *

"So... I didn't interrupt anything earlier, did I?" asked Diana. When Anne stayed quiet, she groaned. "I did. Ugh, oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Anne shook her head. "Don't be. It wouldn't... be right."

"Why? Why wouldn't it be right?!" Diana demanded.

"They just broke up and he's still hurting; I don't want to be a rebound." Even to Anne's ears, her answer rang false.

Diana groaned in frustration again. "Anne, Winifred _was_ the rebound. For a shot that the both of you shied away from, no less! You said you'd make your move if they ever broke up. Well, here's your chance! Carpe diem!"

Anne heaved a sigh. "It's not that I don't want to..."

"It's that you have self-esteem issues where Gilbert is concerned and thus either cannot see how much he wants you for who you are or think he's as delusional about you being perfect as you are about him." Diana hugged Anne tightly. "I love you, Anne. You are like a sister to me. I know that... that seeing Gilbert date Winifred was a huge blow, but the way he was looking at you... He _never_ looked at Winnie—or anyone else—the way he looks at you." She sat down at the table. "She came in to the same cafe I was working in a couple weeks ago, and I heard her talking on the phone. _She_ noticed that it wasn't the same. And she wasn't mad about it so much as she was pissed at Gilbert for dating her when he clearly still has feelings for you, which, honestly, I understand. But that's the whole point: he has felt this way for you for _years_ , like I keep telling you. And to hear you tell it, you've given him every reason to run screaming the other direction. He hasn't." Diana took a deep breath and a sip from her mug. "Enough is enough. It's time for tough love. You have a month. After that, I don't want to hear about it."

Anne nodded. "Okay... I can do this." She reached across the table to grab Diana's hand. "Thanks, Di. I needed this."

Diana squeezed Anne's hand with a smile. "You're damn right you did." She smirked. "Want me to try and talk some sense into Gilbert, too?"

Anne laughed. "I'll let you know, but I still don't think he's in a place to have the full force of Diana Barry, future cutthroat lawyer, unleashed on him."

"Is anyone, though?" Diana preened. She gave a short laugh. "You're probably right. I'd rip the guy to shreds, and while he's tough, I'm not sure he deserves quite the torrent of unholy vitriol I've had building for years on all the chances he hasn't taken at best and avoided at worst."

"Well, you can unleash it on me if it makes you feel any better. Not like I don't deserve it," Anne reminded her.

Diana sighed. "Friends do give friends hell when they're being stupid, don't they? Still, I want you to actually go through with this, so maybe it's better if I heap it all on you afterward. For tonight, let's watch a movie. Anything you want, even if it's Jane Eyre for the nine billionth time." She stood.

Anne wrapped her arms around her best friend. "You're an absolute treasure, Di."

"I know," Diana chirped. "It's why you put up with me. And why I put up with you."

Anne laughed. "Truest statement of the century."

The girls flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. At least for tonight, they would carry on as normal, but hope welled in Anne's chest. She'd pluck up the courage; she just needed the right opportunity. Her upcoming birthday was a possibility...

She'd mull it over later. For now, _Pride and Prejudice_ would take her attention.

* * *

* * *

Gilbert lay back on his bed, trying to figure out what the hell to do now.

Maybe he should just text Anne and ask her to come over right now.

No; he knew Anne well enough to know that she'd feel like a consolation prize no matter what he said or did, and it wouldn't be unreasonable of her to think that. It wasn't like he was actually in a headspace for it, anyway. Moving to kiss her earlier had been completely idiotic.

Still, he couldn't quite regret it. He was having a hard time not cursing Diana's interruption.

His phone buzzed. He grabbed it just a little too quickly to pretend he wasn't hoping it was Anne.

It was Diana.

_Anne would kill me if she knew I was telling you this, but it's painfully obvious that I interrupted something, and I am absolutely kicking myself, believe me._

_This is the part where I should be nice and encouraging and tell you to try again. Instead, this is the part where what I actually say is that if you dare break Anne's heart again without actually trying to talk about things, I will make sure you regret that choice as long as you live. I know you guys can be happy together, and I know that you've just been trying not to scare Anne, but this has gone on long enough. I've told her she has a month to say something. You have the same. I'm not sure what I'll do if neither of you makes a move in that time, but you can't say you weren't warned if it comes to that._

_So, yeah, some food for thought. Sorry about Winnie. Kind of. But not as sorry as you're going to be if you don't talk with Anne._

Gilbert had to laugh. It wasn't that he didn't think Diana would follow through; she absolutely would. It was that for once, he was ahead of the game.

_I know no amount of me telling you not to worry will make that actually happen, but I've got a plan._ Not strictly true, but he was feeling brave enough to poke the bear.

_My gut tells me I shouldn't trust that at all._ Gilbert couldn't help but feel annoyed, even if Diana was kind of right.

_And won't you be so glad when I prove you wrong?_ He shot back.

Diana's response came quickly. _Shut up and go back to moping._

Gilbert had to laugh. He wasn't about to further rile Diana by sending another message back, though. Instead, he mulled over what to actually say to Anne. It was one thing to admit his feelings to other people (not that he'd really even done that in so many words); it was another to actually say them to Anne. And there was so much he wanted to tell her.

How amazing she was.

How captivating her passionate nature was.

How beautiful she was.

All the times he'd wanted to step in and protect her.

All the times he'd wanted to hold her close.

All the times he should have just said something to her.

How damn much it hurt to think of how badly he'd screwed things up.

How he'd do anything to make sure it would never happen again, even without Diana ready to drop a train on him.

How she deserved the world, and how far he'd go to give it to her.

_God, you have it bad for her,_ Bash had teased during Christmas break last year when Gilbert had waxed unusually poetic about an article Anne had written.

Gilbert had protested that he had been speaking about her article. Bash had countered that he hadn't denied feelings for Anne. Gilbert had merely crossed his arms and said he wasn't going to talk about it with Bash.

_You don't have to, but you should talk about it with her._ Bash had been utterly serious.  _I know that you two think it's complicated, but I guarantee you that it's all in those heads of yours and if you just come out and say it, you'll feel a whole lot better._

"I love you." Gilbert tried the words aloud, thinking of Anne. The feeling was so intense that he'd expected it to hurt, but instead, he was just happy. For how complicated it all was in his head, it really was that simple.

Naturally, that realization immediately made him feel worse.  Diana would be feeling very satisfied with herself right now if she knew.

Gilbert grabbed the third volume from the birthday gift Anne had gotten him. If he was going to mope about her, he might as well be productive about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this more angsty than it wound up being, but knowing how it turns out, of course it ended up weirdly optimistic. One of these days, I'll actually be able to make something that ends with a gut punch to the feels.  
> To be clear, Gilbert's feelings for Anne had become noticeable and an issue to Winnie only a month before they broke up here. He didn't spend the entire 6+ months with her pining over Anne, or they'd never have gotten past a second date.  
> As usual, let me know what you think!


End file.
